Jackie Chan Adventures: Sisters of San Francisco
by AngelWolf1994
Summary: Lian and Rose moved to San Francisco to start a new life after they starting to settle their new home Lian wished on a fallen star that night wishing for an adventure and excitement... and boy did she got it. Now she gets caught up in magic Talismans, agents, spells and demons and just when things starts to get worse her sister soon get tangled this mess. T for language n' violent


Chapter 1: Pilot

Somewhere in the middle of San Francisco, Lian lifted the box up and carried it out of the mover's truck and entered to her and her sister's new home. She had long silvery-white hair that reached past her hips in a braided style while the bangs cover her forehead a bit and bright violet eyes; she wears light purple tank top with striped shirt over it that hangs down her shoulders in dark and light purple color, light blue jeans and black boots. She has ghostly pale skin she's never been in sunlight before but a light tan color birthmark in a shaped of a 12 point star on the left side of her neck. Lian looked about 18 years of age and 5'2 in height.

Despite her odd looks Lian Silverstone is a kind, caring, somewhat adventurous girl she's also has a tom-boyish, headstrong and a spunky attitude to the mix. She cares about anyone who befriends her and will do anything for them, but don't take her sweet nature to your advantage she's as mean and aggressive as a pit viper and won't back down from a fight if necessary while also has a problem controlling her temper.

Lian and her sister, Rose, moved to San Francisco to try and start a new life after their father died of cancer several months back, the building they moved in is white and blue three story high in the middle of San Francisco, it looked like one of them small, thin apartment buildings on the outside, but it was a lot bigger on the inside.

While they started to settle in their new home and there new life, little did they know that their normal life would be changed forever...

_**Lian's POV**_

"Lian can you give me a hand here?" A soft feminine voice called as I heard a sound of struggling as I walk in the living room.

"Be right their Rose." I called back after I set the box down on the floor and looked around the living room seeing the movers set our stuff down on the exact spots where there supposed to be. I walked out of the living room seeing Rose was struggling to lift a large, heavy box of her personal items up to the wooden spiral stairs. She had long deep rose red hair that reached down past her hips, a black rose clip that hold back some of her bangs but some still manage to get lose, rose red lips, light peach color skin, a red tank top, soft brown jacket with light brown patches on some parts on her jacket, black jeans and lastly dark red boots. She looked about 19 or so but she's really 16 the last time I checked since I'm two years older than her and taller than her about 8 inches.

She finally lifted the box up but due to it being so heavy she almost fell forward till I run over to her and helped her lifted the box up before anything in it gets broken and Rose from hurting herself.

"Thanks Lian." Rose said glancing and smiling at me. She had pale pink color eyes that seem to shine or darkened under secretion angle of light.

"No prob Rosy." I smiled back while we carefully walk up to the stairs watching our step till we finally reached the first floor and started to head the last door on the left which is Rose's new room.

When I open the door the room was big enough to put like 14 people or so, in it there's a queen size bed mattress that has yet to be made with a bed post, dozens of large and small boxes here and there, a dresser with beautifully carved thorn vine roses, a red wood wardrobe with the exact design as the dresser, a black empty bookshelf, a slide closet on the right side of the wall beside us, in front of us a balcony with a soft chair to it and door windows. We walked over and set the box down beside her bed while I stretch a bit easing the pain on my back after lifting so many boxes, helping moving the couch and such.

"Man my back is killing me..." I grumbled as I lay down on her unmade bed just as Rose sat beside me and opened the box. "If I lift or move anything heavy again I might end up in a hospital…"

"At least we're about done." Rose said as she pulled a few books out and set them on the bed next beside me.

"Yeah but it's the unpacking and cleaning thing I'm not too happy about." I sighted and closed my eyes as Rose gather her books in her arms and walk over to her bookshelf as she set them in roles. They were mostly garden stuff that Rose was thinking about having, but there are several of her favorite fantasies books that were given by her father before his death.

"A clean home is a happy home Lian." Rose said with a smile and walked back over after she set her books on the selves before get more. "Can you check and see if I left anything downstairs Lian? I'm missing that box my dad left me." I looked up and looked at her in somewhat confused.

"Uh Rose there's like..." I sighted softly after I pause and think a bit. "Oh I don't know… like a mountain load of boxes around the house in case you haven't noticed..." I dead planted as Rose looked at me while setting more books on the shelves before she answered me.

"It's that big one that looked like a treasure chest."

"Ooooh." I said realizing what she was talking about but grumbled again after realizing I have to carry that heavy box. "Oh…"

"Just ask some of the movers to help you. Trust me it won't kill you to ask for help." She said as she started to open another box which is full of cloths and started to put them in her dresser.

"What eve's sis…" I sighted as I got up and started to walker to the door but stopped half way and turn my head to look at her. "By the way Rose." She looked up at me waiting for my answer. "Before Marcus died... did he ever tell you how to open that thing?" She shook her head at me as she frown.

"I'm afraid he never told me anything..." Rose sighted as she continued to fold her cloths and put them away in her drawers. "My dad was always a secretive man after my mom disappeared..." She stayed silent after answering that before I slowly nodded.

"Alright..." Was all I said before I walked out and headed downstairs and ask the movers to help me and find the box. It was about an hour till the movers finally found the box and carried it into Rose's room while I helped out moving and opening the boxes to clean them out.

In case you don't know, Rose 'Melaina' Bara is my adopted sister and has been my best friend since third grade; she's also been like a little sister I never had back in Washington DC. But before we met, her mother, Kimberley Bara disappeared when she was 3 years old believing she was either dead or she left them, but thou her body was never found nor anyone had seen or heard from her scents so she was raised by her father named Marcus Bara, an old friend of my dad's family before he married my mom and moved to West Virginia. When Rose started school she was mostly picked on and bullied by other kids because of how odd her eyes looked and they called her many names but they mostly called her 'Poison Ivy' by that comic book villain due to her love of plants and gardening, all of it pretty much making her shy, nervous, and scared to be anywhere near other kids and making her afraid to open up to anyone, even her own father. Till me and my dad moved back to start a new life after my mother was killed in a car wreck that last winter, when I started third grade I met Rose in a playground after a seeing few kids picking on her and took the black rose clip from her, that belonged to her mother, and kept it away from her whenever she tried to reached it only for one kid tossed it to the next and pushing her around.

I was pretty mad due to the fact that I had a problem with bullies and my temper getting out of hand, I ran over to them and behind one kid who just got her hair clip, turning him around and punched him in the face making him drop the rose clip after he fell to the ground and hold his now bleeding nose and started crying. The kids around the playground was shocked after what I did even Rose was stunned but I didn't care if I get in trouble or not I just can't stand people picking on someone who's ether different or weaker than them. Before the teachers came out and see what I did, I picked up her clip and gave it back to Rose as she thanked me before one of the teachers took me to the office. I explained the principal and my dad after he got the call from my school and they told him what I did surprisingly I didn't get expelled but a week detention and I was grounded for the week also, but I was fine with it anyway. Thankfully those kids stopped picking on Rose long enough while I was in detention and she and I started to hang out after a week later in the lunchroom, playground, and had a couple same classrooms together we became very close friends every time we see each other in and out of school, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas and Spring Break you name it but strangely Rose and her father always leave somewhere during summer break, I always asked where they're going but she said her dad always go to different business trips and that was it before they left then later came back when school was starting again in the fall, but at least we talked on the phone and send emails to each other.

But when Rose was 8 and I was 10 we were still in school till Rose got called into the office and I haven't seen her till the end of class that's when I saw her crying in the chair bents that's in the hallway with the principal sitting next to her trying to comfort her and a police standing in front of them having a sad and sorrow look. When I walked over I asked the cope what happened only discovered someone broke into Rose's home and murdered her father while she was at school, yet strangely none of their stuff where stolen during the murder but they believed that the murderer ran off as soon he heard the sirens, I was shocked and heartbroken after hearing this as I started to cry and sat beside Rose and hugged her grieving for her father. My dad soon came after the principal called him and she told him what happened. He picked up me and Rose to take us home. Several days later after the funeral, me and my dad learned that Rose didn't have any other family members and so my dad took her in became a part of our family.

The first year was a struggle for Rose, after what happened to her father causing her to shut everyone out even me, locking herself in her room, barely eats anything, barely sleeps... She was a complete mess. But my dad and I helped her a few steps at a time as she was slowly coming out of her shell and after several mouths she went back to her old self as everything went fine after couple more years as it seems life seems perfect… If only it where that simple…

Rose and I walked back home from school only to find my dad passed out in the living room on the floor with blood dripping from his mouth and nose. We both where shocked and freaked out seeing him like this as Rose started to call the hospital while I take care my dad as while we waited the ambulance. After it finally arrived Rose and I went to the hospital as we waited for the doctor to tell us what happened to our dad he finally came and told us that he has cancer, but what shocked us is that he had this for couple of years and didn't want to tell us, afraid that we'll worry about him … Well we did… and he believes he can fight it and get better. As weeks turn into mouths he only seem to get worse while me and Rose were living struggling with school work and trying to pay the house bills and such, soon my graduation came as I saw my father sitting with Rose along with one of the hospital nurse stood by as they watched till the end of the ceremony. Weeks later before me and Rose could get ready for bed, we saw and spend time with my dad we got the call from the hospital that my dad passed away after we arrived home an hour later.

After several days of the funeral Rose and I were struggling to pay the bills and Rose had to drop out of school so she could try and find a job to help pay the bills, but sadly none of the job seems to fit her. While I work as an librarian, my dad's lawyer came by our house one day and told us that my dad left his 'Will' weeks ago before he died to his lawyer saying if anything happened to him he'll give his 'Will' to us and to our shock and surprise he left some valuables and a lot of money for use to get through for quite a while say a couple of years or so and what's even more shocking is that he made me a 'legal guardian' to Rose. As weeks past into months me and Rose talked about moving and start a new life somewhere, at first Rose didn't even liked the idea of moving somewhere she isn't familiar with and so far I couldn't blame her… but after we did some talking after the past couple of days she finally agreed with me. More days passed by while searching on websites and newspapers from different places to look upon, till we finally found this white and blue apartment-like house in San Francisco and seeing some few jobs that has good pay role.

So now here we are in San Francisco starting a new life, new home, hopefully everything would be okay now... But I couldn't help but wish something exiting would happen, at least to spice things up a bit… Don't get me wrong mine and Rose's life may have not been easy, but so far it's going good. And yet still I can't help but feel… well... bored.

"Thanks a lot for helping us." I said to one of the movers after hours of setting up and move some furniture now all me and Rose had to do was clean a few things before we do anything else.

"No problem Miss Silverstone." He said with a smile as he headed out the door and to the van. "You take care now." With that he got into the van and drove away followed several other vans till they were out of sight.

I closed the door as I walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down letting out a heavy sight. My muscles hurt from all the several hours of heavy lifting, moving furniture around and now I need a much rest. I lifted my head and looked at clock on the wall and see that it was 7:30 pm and looked out at the window below the clock seeing the sun had already set as the starry blanket of dusk started to cover the sky. I heard Rose walking down the stairs as she sat beside me on the couch.

"Well... that took longer than I thought." Rose sighed heavy and lay back on the couch finally relaxing her sore muscles.

"Gee ya think?" I said softly glancing up at the ceiling, remembering that there were still some boxes needing to be unpacked. "I think we should finish this tomorrow..." Rose let out an 'mmhm' sound nodding at me in agreement. We heard a loud grumbling sound as I looked at Rose seeing her blush and her hands on her stomach which is the source of another grumbling sound. I chuckled softly. "And get something to eat too while we're at it." I slowly got up and walked over to the kitchen and picked up my cellphone that's plugged into my charger on the counter. "What's ya want Rosy?"

"Surprise me." Rose said as she turned on the living room TV and started to flip through channels to find something good to watch. While I order some take out she finally found something to watch, 23 minutes later our food arrived which is two different pizzas, one was a vegie pizza for Rose (knowing she doesn't eat meat that much or often) and the other was a meat lovers for me. We were watching American Dragon: Jack Long TV show re-runs since nothing else good is on, after two more episodes in silence I started to speak after I swallow my food.

"You know Rosy." She turn to look at me after she pause the show. "I've been thinking..."

"Uh-oh. That's dangerous." She playfully said with a smile as I hit her with one of the couch pillows making her laugh.

"I haven't even said anything yet." I smiled and narrowed my eyes at her. "Anyway, I've been thinking... What would happen if creatures like him-" I pointed to the Jack Long in dragon form on the TV screen still pause. "Are real? Can you imagine his kind and other magical creatures where real and living among us?" She gave me a puzzled and confused look as I continued. "Would you think that would be cool?"

"Uh... yeah... I guess." She softly spoke as if unsure about my question glancing at the floor before turning to me.

"Sure some people would freak, but come on that would be awesome!" I said and took another bit of pizza. Oh and another thing about me, I may not look at it but I'm a total geek about fantasy and mythology stuff if people find out about that part of me they would defiantly find me odd, but I pretty much don't care.

"Yeah..." Rose started speaking softly as I look at her. "But you do know if creatures like Jake Long did exist you'd know that not all of them are that good right? Then we and they had to meet guys like him..." She pointed back to the TV showing the Huntsmen leader that Jake was fighting. "And I rather not think about other stuff." She eyed at me while I give her an innocent look when I saw the look on her face. "Unlike you Lian... You always think and imagine something crazy and dangerous despite how old you are."

"Hey a girl can dream can't she? And it wouldn't kill anyone, even you, to have a little adventure every now and then." I shrugged as I finished off the pizza and let out a yawn felling tired. I looked up at the clock and see that it is 10:59 pm close to midnight I got up and stretch a bit. "I'm going to take a shower then head to bed."

"I'll go ahead and put the food up." Rose said as she stood up and picked up the two boxes that still had of several slices of pizza left. "I'm gonna stay up a bit longer anyway."

"Sure just don't stay up too late." I said as I started to head up the spiral stair. "Tomorrow we're job searching. And God knows how long that would take..." I mumbled the last part and headed the second floor to the first door on the right side of the hallway before I called out to her. "Night Rose."

"Night Lian." She called back to me as I entered my bedroom. Like Rose's bedroom it was big and the same size, there was a queen size with midnight purple blanket with a few silver stars pattern and a crested moon in the center along with matching purple pillow covers with only stars on them, a night stand with an digital alarm clock and a lamp, a large stand mirror past my height just by an inch, a dresser with some carvings that looked like vines, a large bookshelf with at least a several dozens of books that filled most of the shelves, a closet, and a privet bathroom to my far left. Even my room still has at least several boxes of my personal stuff that still has yet to be unpacked.

I went over to my dresser to get my pajamas before I went to the bathroom and took a shower after I was done washing up I was wearing a light purple baggy shirt and grey sleep shorts, my hair was un-braided showing that it almost reaches to my knees, it was soft and wavy looking from being brushed and dry after my shower. I looked at my digital clock/radio and see that it is 11:15 pm. I went over to my bed and pulled the sheets off and covered up, before I could lay down I looked up at the window that's by my bed seeing the stars that shine bright through the blanket of darkness I smiled softly admiring the twilight beauty. I pretty much don't know how long I was up usually I go to bed at eleven or ten but right now I don't feel sleepy yet. While staring at the sky I caught a glimpse of a shooting star making me smile as I sat on my knees and folded my hands as I close my eyes and bowed my head, I know it is kids' stuff to make wishes on a shooting star and such. But hey I to do stuff like that, also it pretty much helps me remember about my dad and that he and I use to do this stuff all the time when he was still around. While I had my eyes closed I cleared my thoughts before I made my wish.

"_Please… If you had the power I wish for at least an adventure... I wish a little excitement in my life… That's all I wish for that… please grant my wish…"_

After I finished my wish I let out a yawn as I lie down and cover up my eyes and let the sleep take over me and drifted away.

Little did I know that after I made my wish… My life would soon change forever…


End file.
